


11:03

by kihyukism



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyukism/pseuds/kihyukism
Summary: It's his birthday. But his best friend hasn't said a word to him since asking him what he wanted for his birthday days prior. He's starting to believe that maybe his best friend isn't going to say anything or show up.





	11:03

**Author's Note:**

> I know Minhyuk's birthday has passed, but the sudden urge to write something for his birthday came to me and this is the end result of sudden motivation. Please enjoy this short piece that took me roughly an hour to create.

Minhyuk stares at the flickering candles placed neatly around his cake as he places a hand underneath his chin. “This sucks…” He mutters to himself, tapping his finger against the table. 

He drags his phone towards him against the tabletop, the rubber on the sides make a weird noise to his ears. He presses on his screen and it lights up to life. 10:26PM There’s no new notifications and it makes him sigh loudly. “Yoo Kihyun, you’re dead.” He whispers. 

Just a few days ago Kihyun had asked him what he wanted for his birthday and he just responded that he wanted his best friend to be actually be there for him since for the first time in two years, Kihyun was actually in Korea for his birthday. The previous years Kihyun ended up being overseas for a project and only received text messages for his birthday. 

But this year was different, Minhyuk has yet to hear from Kihyun and it made him worry that perhaps his best friend was avoiding him because he wasn’t going to spend yet another birthday with him.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, the birthday boy leans forward and angrily blows out the candles. He stands up from his chair, pushing it back with his foot, and walks away from the table. He drags his feet into his bedroom and plops onto the bed. He stares up at ceiling and wonders why he couldn’t get one year with his best friend. 

Minhyuk made the effort to surprise Kihyun for his birthday. The last year he flew out to Japan where Kihyun was for a photoshoot. Minhyuk visited his set, prepared with a cake and a present. The year before that, he had a cake delivered to Kihyun when he was in Paris for another shoot and made sure to video chat him when it was late in Korea. 

But all Minhyuk got every was a simple text of “Happy Birthday” and a birthday cake emoji. He wonders how many more birthdays he’d be able to tolerate by himself. He knows that he’s not as busy as his photographer friend, but he just wishes that there was mutual effort put into celebrating each other’s birthdays. 

“Perhaps I care too much…” He says to himself, “I shouldn’t put any effort at all this year…” He sighs heavily and closes his eyes. 

Minhyuk ends up passing out on his bed for a little over thirty minutes. In those thirty minutes, his mind was able to create a dream of him with another cake in front of him and a familiar voice singing happy birthday to him. Looking up from the decorated cake, he is surprised to see Kihyun with a bright smile on his face, clapping his hands together as he finished singing. “Make a wish, Minhyuk~” Kihyun tells him. 

As Minhyuk is about to lean in to blow out the candle, the dream abruptly ends with a sharp ring in his ears. Inhaling deeply, he wakes up from his small nap and slowly sits up. The ring from his dream sounds again and he finally realizes it was his door bell. The blonde haired male blinks and scratches his head. “Who could it be at this hour?” He mumbles groggily to himself. 

Before walking to the door, he detours to the table where his phone is and picks it up. Squinting his eyes from the brightness of his screen, he blinks rapidly, surprised to see that he had nearly ten missed calls from Kihyun and several unread text messages. 11:01PM 

His doorbell rings again and as he’s scrolling through his messages none of them say happy birthday. All of his messages were Kihyun asking where he was or if he was asleep and plenty of hello’s and hi’s. 

Minhyuk glances down at the time real quick 11:03PM “Seriously...if this is some kind of prank…” He tsks as he walks up to his front door and opens it without looking to see who it was on the other side. What lies behind the door surprises him.

Kihyun is standing in front of him with a cake balanced in his hands, a party hat neatly placed on his head, and a large gift bag placed beside his foot. “Lee Minhyuk! Happy birthday!” He exclaims loudly even though it is late and it is supposed to be quiet hour. Minhyuk is still surprised and at a lost for words. 

“I’m still asleep aren’t I? This is all a part of my dream?” Minhyuk asks, his eyes fixated on the shorter male’s face. “You’re not real…” Minhyuk says blankly. 

A small laugh leaves the brown-haired male’s lips and he shakes his head. “This is pretty much reality…” 

Kihyun carefully reaches down to grab the gift bag, but Minhyuk quickly reacts and gets the gift bag before his best friend could get it. “C-Come in!” The blonde-haired male stutters, as he moves out of the way so Kihyun can walk in with the cake. 

Once inside the apartment, Minhyuk closes the door behind his friend and shuffles toward the table where Kihyun had placed the cake. “Looks like you already have a cake,” Kihyun turns to look at Minhyuk apologetically. 

Minhyuk waves his hand dismissively in front of his face. “It’s nothing.. It’s just a small one I picked up on my way back from the art studio..” 

“Are you busy with commissions again?” Kihyun asks curiously as he pulls the candles off the smaller cake and pokes them through the bigger cake he brought. 

“I guess so. I have five I have to finish by the middle of next week. Since it’s my birthday weekend, the buyer was okay with the delay there’ll be with his pieces..” Minhyuk shrugs, his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

“I’m glad that your artwork is finally getting more recognition..” Kihyun muses as he slips his lighter out of his back pocket to light up each candle carefully. 

“It’s the first commission I’ve gotten in over a month, I wouldn’t say my pieces are getting more recognition just yet..” Minhyuk shakes his head. 

The shorter male slowly picks the cake off the table and starts to sing happy birthday. Minhyuk can’t help but smile widely. “Make a wish~” Kihyun says with a similar smile. 

“It’s just like my dream…” Minhyuk mutters under his breath. 

Minhyuk closes his eyes and mouths his birthday wish. Opening his eyes, he leans down to blow out the candles one by one. When all the candles are blown out, Kihyun puts the cake back on the table before he walks into Minhyuk’s kitchen to grab a knife and two plates. “You can open the gift bag if you want,” he tells him as he rummages through a drawer for the knife, 

“I’ll wait until you’re back in here so you can see my reaction,” He nods even though Kihyun cannot see him with his focus on reaching for a plate in the cabinets. 

Finally getting a hold of the plates, Kihyun comes back and he starts to cut into the cake. He cuts neatly two pieces of the cake and plates the two. 

“You know, you really had me worried that you that you were avoiding me or even forgotten...” Minhyuk confesses when his best friend turns around and holds out the cake for him. 

“How could I forget your birthday?” Kihyun tilts his head. “You’re birthday is 19 days before mine, there’s no way for me to forget yours.. I just wanted to wait until 11:03PM to come wish you happy birthday. Since this is my first birthday to celebrate with you in nearly three years, I wanted it to make it a little more special.” 

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I guess this means that I’m not cancelling whatever I had planned for your birthday coming up.. Are you still going to be in the country by the 22nd?” He asks before he forks a piece of his cake into his mouth. 

With cake in his mouth, Kihyun nods his head. “I don’t have any projects until next year..” He says after swallowing his cake. 

“Perfect..” 

“Happy birthday again, Minhyuk~” Kihyun says with a bright grin. “I’m sorry I’ve missed your birthday the last two years. I know it must have made you sad, especially since you’ve gone out of your way to always celebrate mine with me..” 

“It’s nothing.. I’m not as busy as you, so it’s easier for me. I understand that you’re very busy and it’s okay..” Minhyuk nods his head, his eyes peering at the large gift bag.  
Kihyun catches his curious friend eyeing the gift bag and he tells him with a curt laugh that he’s allowed to open it. 

Curious, Minhyuk sets the plate of his half eaten piece of cake on the table and shuffles his way to the bag. He rips the sides free from the staple and reaches his arm into the bag. His hand feels something smooth and he grabs onto it gently to pull it out. To his surprise it’s a large bag in the shape of a whale. 

“Whoa!” He holds it up in front of him and tries to look at it in various angles. “This is amazing!” Minhyuk exclaims with excitement. “H-How did you know that I like whales!?” He puts the bag down and looks at his best friend with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“I remember you mentioned about how you like to draw them time to time..” Kihyun nods his head, still working on his piece of cake. 

“Thank you for this present! I’ll use this wherever I go!” Minhyuk chuckles in amusement, looking back at the bag. “Thank you for granting my only wish, too..” He glances back up again. “I’m glad to have you here instead of being so far away.” 

“From this year forward, I promise that I will clear my schedule in order to celebrate your birthday together. I don’t want to miss another one..” Kihyun promises with a nod.

“Good, as it should be,” Minhyuk teases, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am talking about the bag from this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/leeminhyukkr/status/1058129613572820992 ^^;;
> 
> (Hey ; 3 ; if you want to follow my twitter you can find me here: @heartskihyuk)


End file.
